


The Darkest of Shadows

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [164]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Brothers, past Rafael McCall/Claudia Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: The secret was out. And with everything else that had gone horribly wrong in Stiles life, losing Scott and Melissa because of something Stiles had no power over threw him down a tailspin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t you judge me harshly for my heart is broken and thus so is my ability to write it seems, just try and be kind.
> 
> To those who aren’t aware of what exactly the 15Minutes fic thing/series is I should warn you that these are tiny stories written by me, each hastily created under within the distressingly short time of 15Minutes (and yes I know, I wasn’t very creative with the naming of this series, I’ve never claimed to be a great bard), and due to the time limit and the quick succession of each story there are grand mistakes, glorious typos, and plot holes the size of the moon. And so if the idea of reading something clumsy, badly written dribble does not take your fancy leave now and save yourself the bother. 
> 
> But to this little tale of unhappiness was requested by Passionflower-Pianist who wanted a fic where the Sheriff isn’t Stiles biological father but that it’s Scott’s dad! Yes indeed, Claudia had a little fling with Scott’s daddy and got pregnant. Passionflower-Pianist also wanted the news to come out after the Sheriff dies, and for Scott to take the news badly for whatever reason… And well that’s all she gave me and this is all I could scribble down.

He’s not entirely sure why’d he’d got off of the couch, why’d he’d gone to answer the door when he really didn’t want to see anyone, but up he gets and answers the door he does and he regrets it immediately.

Stiles shoots a glare at the man before making a valiant attempt at slamming the door in his ridiculous face. Stiles hates that face, it’s too long and too sharp, and too everything. Then again he hates everything about Scott’s dad, everything, especially his stupid hand that grabs at the door before Stiles’ is able to slam it in his stupid face.

`Fuck-off.´ Stiles spits out as venomously as he is able while hungover and still marginally drunk, Stiles may have gone through his dad’s liquor in two days if of course there aren’t some bottles hiding away somewhere within the house. Stiles just wants to drink away the pain and he can’t do that if Agent “Stiles-I’m-Your-Father” McCall is keeping him from closing the damn door in his nasty little face.

`Stiles.´ the older man, the fuck-up of a sperm-donner, calls out while Stiles tarts to truly put his back into closing the damn door, determined to never open it again even if it’s the cute guy next-door bringing another batch of brownies, the sort that came out of a box but the guy was hot so his lack of baking-skills could be forgiven.

`Leave me alone!´ Stiles roars pushing against the door with all his skinny might which really wasn’t much of a resistance compared to asshole-McCall who clear wasn’t a skinny little shit who was drunk of his ass.

`You’re drunk.´ the frustrating bastard with whom Stiles’ mom had a short fling with said states with an air of firmly placed disapproval, there was nothing new about Rafael’s disapproval of everything Stiles Stilinski, the bastard had always been oh so very disapproving of Stiles and now Stiles knew why and so did Scott.

Everyone probably knew by now that Stiles mom and Scott’s dad had cheated on their spouses and that from their infidelity spawned Stiles. Just the thought of his mom and Scott’s dad together made Stiles feel sick, and it also made him desperate to just stop all the thoughts that started to rush inside his head… his dad’s guns with their bullets were becoming more and more tempting by the minute, just one bullet to the head and Stiles wouldn’t feel or think ever again.

Oh that thought was so very tempting.

`So what.´ Stiles snaps back at the man while trying to claw those stupid fingers off of the door, Stiles is starting to regret not accepting the bite when Peter had offered it because some werewolf strength would’ve been handy at the moment.

`You’re not even eighteen Stiles.´ the agent countered angrily, hissing with discomfort when Stiles did manage to dislodge one of his long stupid fingers off of the door.

Yes, everything about Rafael McCall was stupid, his fingers and toes, his face and hair, his voice and even his fucking sperm which had gone to ruin more than one life.

`So what?! ´ Stiles snaps, stomping on the foot that dared to try and sneak between the door and the doorframe, `Call the feds. I don’t fucking care! ´ it was the truth, Stiles didn’t care about anything anymore, he’d lost his dad and now Scott hated him.

Thinking about Scott, losing his best friend hurt almost as much as the bruises Scott had left behind.

`Stiles, step away from the door. ´ the asshole says with his no-none-sense voice, the one he’d used many-a-time when it came to dealing with Stiles’ presence in his life.

`Drop dead.´ Stiles spits out furiously locking eyes with Rafael McCall, Stiles puts all of the hatred he has for this bastard trespassing on his grief into that one look, and it does seem at least for a heartbeat or two like Stiles has just shook the man to the very core; but a look is but a look and not a loaded gun, and so soon enough the stronger male pushes hard against the door sending Stiles stumbling backwards.

Stiles curses the man who steps inside his home, at least it is his Stiles thinks, he’s not entirely sure if the house is still his or if the bank is going to come and collect any day, the not knowing is terrifying which is another reason why just ending it all is becoming more and more tempting to him

McCall closes the door behind him, his dumb face making a face like he’s suddenly smelled something rancid… come to think of it Stiles does smell it too, it’s a stench of vomit and alcohol, the stench does not agree with him at all.

`Oh no.´ Stiles gags hands coming up to cover his mouth as starts towards the kitchen, but he doesn’t get very far with how drunk he is and how unstable his steps are, his insides churn one last time before an unpleasant burn starts to climb-up-up and out of his mouth with such violence it sends Stiles down onto the floor clutching his aching stomach.

`Oh kid.´ he hears someone say from behind him as he vomits up what little he has in his stomach, it would amaze him later how alcohol and various medications could taste twice as horrible when coming back-up but at the moment all Stiles could think was that he felt like he was dying.

There’s a hand on his back suddenly, gently rubbing at the knots there and easing some of the ache that radiates beneath his skin.

`That’s it. Let it all out.´ the voice continues to say, and Stiles thinks for a moment maybe he is dying and it’s his dad’s voice he’s hearing, but the reality is sadly much worse.

`All done?´ Agent McCall asks as Stiles stops being sick all over the floor, Stiles feels dreadful and not because there’s vomit seeping through his sweatpants, Stiles is freezing and dizzy, his head hurts and he just wants to fall asleep even if it is in a pool of alcohol-based vomit.

`No. No, kid, you can’t go to sleep her.´ he hears McCall say, the man almost sounds human, nice.

`Let’s get you cleaned-up, okay.´ it’s not really a question but Stiles shakes his head regardless, he just wants to go to sleep.

`I know you do, but you can’t not yet, ´ Scott’s dad says before scooping him up like some little kid, `Jesus, kid you still weigh nothing.´ Stiles thinks there might be a hint of concern there but he’s not sure, he’s too exhausted to use his brain or to fight off the agent again, instead Stiles just drops his head against the broad shoulder and let’s himself drift into a state of unconsciousness.

Stiles starts to stir back to consciousness while he’s pretty much being manhandled out of his messy clothes. Stiles would like say he slapped those unwanted hands away, but he doesn’t since he’s barely got enough wits about him to realize he is conscious. It takes Stiles a ridiculously long to realize he’s lost half of his clothing and that the shower is running.

`Jesus, Stiles, what happened?´ he hears Rafael McCall ask as a hand touches one of the many bruises on his aching ribs, the contact makes Stiles whimper in pain and his body to curl in on itself which only makes the pain worse, it’s difficult to breathe again.

`Nothing.´ Stiles grits out through his teeth while trying to figure out how to breathe.

`This is hardly nothing.´ Agent McCall says sharply, very much like Stiles’ own dad had done in life when Stiles turned-up bruised and hurt and claimed it was nothing.

`Lacrosse.´ Stiles lies, giving some form of explanation, but just by the look the older man wears tells him Rafael McCall isn’t buying what Stiles selling.

`Lacrosse? Really? ´

Stiles gives a short nod, trying to avoid any at all eye contact.

`It’s a rough sport.´ Stiles says voice barely above a whisper.

`Fine. Don’t tell me.´ McCall says anger and frustration evident in his voice.

`Can you handle showering by yourself?´ the older McCall asks as he none too gently forces Stiles up and over to the shower, Stiles is freezing and the warmth of the water is so very luring to him that he eagerly steps beneath the warm water.

Stiles may moan a little as the pleasantly warm water cascades over his shivering form. The water fees heavenly, and Stiles isn’t even trying to cover himself up even though he knows that the agent is pretty much documenting each bruise visible to memory.

`Stiles, I’m going to go downstairs and clean-up the mess, alright. ´ McCall says after having an eyeful of Stiles’ bruises, Stiles honestly doesn’t care what the agent does as long as he just leaves him alone.

`Just get yourself clean-up.´ the Agent says before he walks out of the small bathroom, almost as soon as the door is closed behind the man that had once just been to Stiles Scott’s dad, Stiles slips down to the shower-floor and just lays down as the need to sleep washes over him without mercy.

Stiles isn’t entirely sure how long he’s been asleep but the water is no longer running down and he feels ice-cold.

`God, you’re freezing cold.´ McCall says while dragging Stiles up and off of the shower floor, before wrapping him up in one towel after another, rubbing none too gently at the numb body like he’d done a few times in the past after dragging Stiles and Scott out of a pool, it’s also something his own dad had done numerous of times.

`Have you eaten anything today?´ the annoying man asks as he starts to help Stiles make his way to his bedroom, a room that looked like a tornado had passed through it, Stiles bedroom had suffered the brunt of Stiles anger-phase but although he’d always been a neat-freak McCall said nothing-

`Wh-what d-day is it? ´ Stiles asks, voice raspy and painful, McCall’s face does a strange thing at that various emotions passing across the long shark plains before a neutral expression came to pass.

  
`I’ll take that as a no.´ the man says setting Stiles desk chair upright before helping Stiles to sit on it,

There’s a long moment of silence after that Scott’s dad helps Stiles get dressed before helping him all the way back downstairs, the stench of vomit is almost gone instead replaced by cleaning fluids and the cold but refreshing scent of autumn that was invading the house through various open windows.

`Why are you here?´ Stiles asks as he’s settled down on to one of chairs in the kitchen, the table stood once more where it always had and all but one chair had returned to their places, Stiles vaguely recalls it breaking with a few other things after Scott’s little episode not too long ago.

Rafael McCall pauses for a moment, back turned to Stiles, then with a sigh he starts to pour the warm milk into one of Stiles’ favorite mugs.

`Maybe I’m just trying to do the right thing towards you – for once. ´ the man says voice barely loud enough for Stiles to hear, but hear him Stiles did but those words were as empty to him as his heart and soul felt. 


End file.
